


Голубиная песнь

by Ashatrychka



Series: Удивительный человек-голубь [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Out of Character, Roommates, Shapeshifting, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Неугомонный человек-голубь снова заявляется к Рей - на этот раз с предложением постоянного "сотрудничества". Рей надеется, что он хотя бы вернет деньги за первый раз.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Удивительный человек-голубь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544335
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Было самое начало октября, когда Рей вышла из дверей школы, неся с собой свои немногие вещи. Карьера учителя на замене закончилась очень быстро, но Рей об этом совершенно не жалела. Перед ней раскрывался удивительный мир возможностей: профессии продавца, официантки, консультанта и многих других. Все что угодно, что позволило бы оплачивать квартиру и не мучиться перспективой переезда в соседний штат. Да, не так уж и далеко, но Рей нравилось место, где она жила.

И когда прямо перед ней, едва не задавив ее и рыча мотором, затормозила навороченная Феррари Калифорния, Рей уже собралась было отправить водятла в пешее эротическое, но, к сожалению, узнала его.

— Привет, Рей, — сказал Бен Соло. — Как жизнь?

— Пять минут назад была неплохо, — ответила Рей. — Ты что тут делаешь?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — ответил Соло малость заискивающе. — Прокатимся?

— Нет, не прокатимся, — отрезала Рей. — Что тебе нужно?

— Послезавтра полнолуние, — без предисловий начал Бен. — А после-послезавтра у меня важная встреча, которую я не могу пропустить. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Серьезно, от этого зависит моя карьера.

— Ты за прошлый сеанс помощи еще денег не отдал, — ответила Рей. — И как ты узнал, где я работаю?

— Я умею искать людей, — уклончиво ответил Бен. — Пожалуйста. Давай я тебя до дома подкину, и мы обсудим нашу проблему.

— Твою проблему.

— Мою проблему, хорошо.

Рей вздохнула и дернула на себя дверцу. Усевшись на пассажирское сиденье, она пристегнулась и сумрачно заметила:

— Надеюсь, ты водишь не как придурок.

— Буду везти тебя, будто ты стеклянная, — пообещал Соло.

Обещание он сдержал, не лихачил. Рей сидела, сложив руки на груди и готовилась выслушать аргументы, которые бы заставили ее помочь Бену Соло. Как можно раскатывать на Феррари и торчать бывшей училке двести пятьдесят баксов? Он настолько жлоб?

— Я отдам деньги, — пообещал Бен. — За оба раза сразу.

— Это будет пятьсот баксов, — заметила Рей. — Впрочем, я только рада буду. Как раз хватит, чтобы за квартиру доплатить.

— Эта дыра стоит пятьсот баксов в месяц?!

— Эта дыра стоит семьсот, — сказала Рей с легкой обидой в голосе.

— Но это же дыра, — с искренним недоумением сказал Бен. — Если хочешь, я могу сдать тебе комнату… ну, не совсем сдать. За условные двести пятьдесят баксов в месяц, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Там вся комната по площади как две твоих квартиры.

— Спасибо, но меня устраивает моя дыра, — процедила Рей. — А еще я могу передумать насчет помощи тебе.

Бен понял намек и замолчал. Остаток пути они проделали под тихое бормотание радио.

Когда машина остановилась у дома Рей, и она уже собралась вылезать, Бен сказал:

— Я заеду за тобой послезавтра в пять. У тебя ведь нет никаких планов?

— Нет, — неохотно ответила Рей, хотя ее так и подмывало сказать, что у нее вся неделя распланирована. К сожалению у нее в планах было лишь одно: ударными темпами искать новую работу. — А может ты мне аванс выплатишь?

— У меня нет наличных, — ответил Бен.

— Не беда, переведи мне на счет.

— Давай послезавтра, — предложил Бен.

— Жлобяра, — буркнула Рей, и прежде, чем Бен успел возразить, вылезла из машины и с удовольствием хлопнула дверью.

Бен не стал провожать ее взглядом — Феррари умчалась, так пронзительно взвизгнув шинами, что Рей поморщилась.

Оставалось убедить домовладелицу, что Рей точно принесет деньги через два дня.

***

Бен затормозил возле ее дома в пять — ни минутой позже. Рей ценила в людях пунктуальность, но, едва успев мысленно поставить Бену Соло плюсик, она тут же одумалась и постаралась подумать о чем-нибудь неприятном. Он ей должен. И он назвал ее квартиру дырой.

— Привет! — Бен лучезарно ей улыбнулся, и Рей вяло улыбнулась в ответ. — Все в порядке?

— Ага, в полном, — ответила Рей. — Так что насчет денег?

— Завтра, — ответил Бен.

— А аванс? Хотя я бы назвала это отсроченной оплатой за предыщую помощь.

— Завтра, — повторил Бен. — Сейчас я… не могу.

Рей покачала головой и села в машину.

Бен жил в престижном кондоминиуме с видом на тот самый парк, где они впервые повстречались. Что ж, это было логично — зачем ему летать по всему городу, если можно уединиться в зарослях ракитника где-нибудь в глубине и вволю покурлыкать? И Рей совсем не удивилась, когда выяснилось, что живет Бен на самом последнем этаже.

— Добро пожаловать! — сказал Бен, распахивая перед ней двери. Правда сначала он долго не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину. — Это моя скромная обитель.

Рей прошла внутрь, с любопытством оглядывая скромную обитель, а Соло следовал за ней, как привязанный. Квартира была что надо — здоровенная светлая студия, разделенная на зоны: кухонную, гостиную, спальную. А еще там был второй этаж — туда вела лестница. А посредине стояло…

— Это гнездо? — спросила Рей.

— Это художественная инсталляция, — ответил Бен нервно.

— Но это гнездо, — возразила Рей. — У тебя совсем крыша поехала?

— Проводила бы ты как минимум сутки в месяц в голубиной шкуре — поняла бы, — огрызнулся Бен. — Это все инстинкты. Ну и… идея была неплохая.

— И что значит эта инсталляция? — спросила Рей.

— Тягу к уюту, — ответил Бен сухо. — Дом.

— Да? — усомнилась Рей. Снаружи гнездо выглядело не очень уютно — как груда острых веток. Подойдя ближе и заглянув внутрь, Рей увидела, что внутри гнездо не щетинилось ветками, которые были переплетены между собой, и было выстелено множеством ярких одеял и подушек.

— Внутри оно… выглядит приятнее, — сообщила Рей. — И даже не страшно, что ворочаясь во сне, ты случайно выколешь себе обо что-то глаз.

Бен просиял, будто получил лучший комплимент в своей жизни, и Рей отчего-то стало неловко. Она отошла от гнезда и двинулась по студии дальше, с любопытством оглядывась. Стены украшали картины, и Рей поинтересовалась:

— Это твои работы?

— Да, — ответил Бен, пристально следя за ней.

— Я не очень разбираюсь в абстрактном искусстве, — осторожно сказала Рей, нутром чуя, что Бен ждет от нее оценки. — Тут очень… приятные цвета.

Рей и впрямь совершенно не разбиралась в абстрактном искусстве. По ее мнению, искусству вполне хватало пейзажей, портретов и натюрмортов, даже если они изображали несуществующие места и несуществующих людей, а натюрморты были в духе постапокалиптической полуденной трапезы. Все эти кубизмы, дадаизмы и прочие -измы совершенно не трогали ее душу и казались, скажем прямо, какой-то халтурой. Но сообщать все это Бену Соло Рей посчитала излишним. Пятьсот баксов все-таки.

— Так, что будем делать? — спросила Рей, закончив осмотр.

— Ждать, — ответил Бен. — Полнолуние начнется в половине первого и…

— И зачем ты приехал за мной так рано? — Рей закатила глаза. — Заехал бы часов в десять.

— На всякий случай, — ответил Бен. — Вдруг рассчеты ошибочные?

— И чем мы будем заниматься… — Рей взглянула на часы, — на протяжении пяти часов сорока пяти минут?

— Можем телек посмотреть, — предложил Бен.

— А плэйстейшена у тебя нет? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Бен виновато.

— Ладно, НВО сойдет, — Рей махнула рукой.

— У меня нет подписки на НВО. По идеологической причине.

Рей не представляла ни одной идеологической причины, запрещающей оформлять подписку на НВО, но махнула на это рукой.

— Ладно, надеюсь Нетфликс достаточно идеологически верный?

— Да, — Бен кивнул. — Есть хочешь?

— С точностью могу сказать, что захочу, — ответила Рей.

— Тогда закажем пиццу.

— И еще какого-нибудь кофе получше, идет?

Пока Бен разбирался с заказом, Рей еще раз обошла студию, заглянув во все двери, выйдя постоять на балконе, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на город. Ей снова пришла в голову мысль о том, сколько это все может стоить.

Вот как можно жалеть денег, если у тебя их, очевидно, куры не клюют?

А вернувшись, Рей застала Бена уже частично без одежды.

— Что ты делаешь? — опешила Рей.

— Раздеваюсь, — пояснил Бен, вешая рубашку в шкаф и начиная расстегивать джинсы. — Не очень приятно, знаешь ли, когда новые части твоего тела начинают расти и утыкаются в одежду. Так что после первого раза я стараюсь раздеться заранее.

— Понятно, — Рей отвела взгляд. — Ты можешь хоть полотенце на себя намотать? Оно ведь не помешает?

— Не помешает, — ответил Бен.

Но за полотенцем он отправился только после того, как разоблачился полностью. А Рей упрямо не смотрела в его сторону.

Она включила телек, выбрала из списка сериалов тот, который еще не видела и развалилась на диване — кожаном и поскрипывающем. Может, выглядел он и круто, но сидеть на таком было неудобно. А летом к нему наверняка прилипаешь…

Словно в ответ на ее мысли, подошел Бен и плюхнулся на диван рядом с ней. Рей внимательно посмотрела на его голые ноги и спросила:

— Не прилипает?

— Я обычно не сижу на нем голышом, — признался Бен. — У меня был плед, но он в стирке.

Рей вздохнула и решила высказать все, что накопилось у нее на душе:

— Ты живешь в студии и гоняешь на Феррари, — заметила она. — И не можешь отдать мне пятьсот баксов?

— Квартиру оплачивает мама, — сознался Бен. — И Феррари тоже купила она.

— Вот оно что, — Рей почувствовала, как ее брови против ее воли уползают куда-то к линии волос. — Знаешь, тебе повезло, что я не твоя мама. Она очень щедрая женщина.

— Она поставила мне ультиматум, — сказал Бен. — Если у меня до конца года не выгорит с искусством, я должен буду найти нормальную работу. Понимаешь теперь, почему я так нервничаю?

— Ага, — сказала Рей. — Понимаю.

Вечер протекал незаметно, и за сериалами, даже несмотря на кофе (к счастью, Бен накинул халат, когда пошел забирать заказ, а ведь Рей с тайной надеждой ожидала, что он пойдет встречать курьера прямо в полотенце), Рей незаметно задремала. Проснулась она от того, что что-то жаркое прижалось к ней, а голос прошептал на ухо:

— Рей, началось!

— А? Что? — сонно спросила Рей, садясь на диване и протирая глаза.

Бен топтался рядом в своем голубином обличье, нервно курлыкая.

— Да ты спи, спи, — сказал он. — Я как-нибудь… только джинсы сними.

— Нет уж, — твердо ответила Рей. — Сделаем все как положено… на все двести пятьдесят баксов. Подожди, я скоро приду.

Она поплелась в ванную, растирая лицо. Так… значит, секс с получеловеком-полуголубем. Можем, умеем, практикуем.

Вымывшись и запахнувшись в халат Бена (второй. Всего их было три: темно-серый, темно-синий и черный), Рей вышла обратно. Студию заполнял полумрак, в котором беспокойно шаталась крылатая фигура, то и дело задевавшая предметы мебели своим хвостом.

— М-м-м… Бен? — позвала Рей. — А смазка у тебя есть?

— Да, — по голосу чувствовалось, что Бен смущен. — В тумбочке, возле кровати… Черт! Забыл совсем, нужно было сразу взять… 

Рей направилась к кровати, но ее остановил оклик.

— Погоди! — воскликнул Бен. — Может без нее?

— Не стесняйся ты, это совершенно нормальное дело, — заверила его Рей. — И совершенно незаменимая в хозяйстве вещь, а не только в том смысле, в котором ты подумал.

— Просто у меня там… не только она, — обреченно выдохнул Бен. — Но и другие вещи.

— Я закрою один глаз, — предложила Рей. В самом деле, ну что такого она могла там увидеть. — Или там… цопэ?

— Что? — не понял Бен.

— Проехали, — ответила Рей.

Она выдвинула ящик.

— Другой, — подсказал Бен.

— Я поняла, — ответила Рей и выдвинула другой.

— Ну наручники, — сказала она миролюбиво, копаясь внутри. — Думаешь, в этом есть что-то необычное?

Бен снова нервно закурлыкал.

— А вот и она, — Рей достала смазку и задвинула ящик. — Ну, что?

— А мы можем сделать это в гнезде? — спросил Бен.

— Можем, — ответила Рей.

Перелезая через край гнезда, она несколько раз чувствительно укололась, но решила промолчать. Бен и так слишком нервничал, и это было очевидно, даже несмотря на то, что в голубином обличье он в целом вел себя очень странно.

В данный момент Бен обходил ее по кругу, неистово курлыкая и пытаясь раздуть грудь.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Просто, понимаешь, мне _необходимо_ это сделать. Что-то внутри приказывает мне курлыкать, перед тем как…

— Понятно, — Рей вздохнула и прислонилась к краю гнезда. — Продолжай, я вся во внимании.

Она с любопытством наблюдала, как Бен сужает круги, подходя все ближе к гнезду.

— Я думала, что голуби спариваются только весной, — заметила Рей. — А сейчас осень!

— Не только, — возразил Бен.

Подойдя к гнезду, он взмахнул крыльями, от чего на столе разлетелись рекламные буклеты и упали и покатились пустые стаканчики из-под кофе, и элегантно вспрыгнул на край гнезда. На ногах у него были теплые махровые носки. Лицо Бена оказалось практически на одном уровне с лицом Рей, и от его слегка затуманенного и почти влюбленного взгляда Рей почувствовала себя жуть, как неудобно. 

«Максимум неловкости!» — сообщил ей ее внутренний голос, и Рей немедленно его заткнула. 

Протянув руку, она погладила Бена по волосам.

— Все нормально, — сказала она, обращаясь больше к самой себе, чем к нему. — Все в порядке.

И, хотя это совершенно не входило в ее мысленный «перечень оказываемых услуг», Рей обхватила лицо Бена ладонями и поцеловала его.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Легчайший херт-комфорт и никакой нцы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> апд. а теперь чуть-чуть вычитано ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

В этот раз превращение произошло почти сразу — в отличие от их первого раза, когда Бен стал человеком ближе к концу. И снова Рей не заметила, как это произошло: только что ее окружал шатер из перьев, а вот уже две здоровенных руки удерживают ее за талию. В общем-то, это было даже лучше. Человеческими руками можно сделать гораздо больше, чем крыльями.

Как оказалось в гнезде было очень удобно сидеть, лежать и вообще существовать, и, когда поднялся вопрос, кто где будет спать, Рей пришла в голову мысль, что гнездо-то очень даже ничего. Но вслух она этого не сказала.

Бен предложил ей кровать, заверив, что при такой ширине они за ночь могут друг друга и не коснуться даже, и Рей согласилась. Правда утром проснулась от пищания будильника, прижатая к могучей груди Бена Соло. Но это ее почти не взволновало. Выпутавшись из-под чужой тяжелой руки, Рей поплелась в ванную умываться.

С утра Бен подбросил ее до дома. Они обменялись телефонами, несмотря на недовольство Рей: судя по всему, этот недооборотень планировал втянуть ее в эти сеансы целительного секса надолго. С другой стороны, двести пятьдесят баксов, конечно… которые пришлось отвоевывать.

— Так! А еще двести пятьдесят? — спросила Рей, когда пересчитала деньги, врученные ей Соло.

— У меня нет налички, — Бен с самым кротким видом развел руками.

— Не беда, я тебе продиктую номер счета, — процедила Рей. — Меня вышибут из дома, если я не заплачу!

— Ты всегда можешь остаться у меня, — предложил Бен.

— Нет, спасибо. Лучше отдай деньгами.

Бен принялся шарить по карманам и ящикам, и, в итоге, набрал двести пятьдесят мелочью. Рей пересчитала все, потом засунула получившуюся внушительную и сильно измятую пачку себе в карман и разрешила себя подвезти.

…А теперь Рей даже порадовалась его предусмотрительности — насчет телефонов. Потому что недобрая судьба вынудила ее позвонить Бену Соло почти сразу же, как она оказалась дома.

— Привет, ты далеко уехал? — спросила она, когда Бен ответил. — Просто, м-м-м, я подумала, что могла бы воспользоваться твоим предложением и снять у тебя комнату за… символическую плату.

— Тебя выставили что ли? — спросил Бен.

— Ага, — ответила Рей. — Оплату не принимают. И грозятся, — она обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, далеко ли отошла Маз Каната, — отправить все мои вещи на склад у черта на куличиках, а в накладную вписать мои данные и номер счета. Не понимаю, что произошло!

— Сейчас вернусь, — ответил Бен.

— Я тебя не отвлекаю? — запоздало опомнилась Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Бен, и, судя по голосу, он улыбался. — Привилегия свободного художника.

Рей закатила глаза, но ничего не ответила. Ей еще предстояло за короткий срок уложить все вещи.

— И вот еще что, — заметила она, когда Бен явился с видом спасителя. — Матрас для кровати — мой… и я не знаю, как мы его довезем.

Так что с вещами пришлось повозиться. Да еще Маз Каната пожелала присутствовать при выселении и своим ястребиным взором, усиленным линзами здоровенных очков, следила, не вынесет ли жилица что-нибудь лишнее. Наконец с вещами было покончено: после недолгой игры в тетрис в багажнике, им просто пришлось вызвать грузовое такси, на что ушла часть денег, заработанных Рей таким необычным способом. Хотя, почему необычным — не зря же проституток называли представительницами древнейшей профессии. Рей не знала, стоит ли ей уже начинать считать себя проституткой, с учетом того, что средняя проститутка и денег поднимает больше, и клиент у нее не один. А у Рей — один. Зато какой… с крыльями.

«Мужик с крыльями, но не ангел», — подумала Рей и нервно хихикнула.

Вернувшись домой к Бену, они затащили все добро Рей наверх, слегка шокировав и повеселив консьержа, который явно не привык, что жильцы этого комплекса таскают такие вещи лично. Правда в этом был своеобразный плюс, потому что после такого перформанса консьерж запомнил Рей в лицо, а она, в свою очередь, с удовольствием останавливалась с ним поболтать во все следующие дни, когда возвращалась домой.

— И где я буду жить? — спросила Рей, когда они, наконец, перетаскали все вещи в квартиру и устроили себе перерыв на кофе.

Бен кивнул на лестницу.

— Там. Хочешь посмотреть?

Рей подхватила свою кружку и спрыгнула с высокого барного стула, на котором сидела.

— Показывай.

Бен не торопясь поставил свою кружку на стол и первым пошел наверх.

Когда Рей была маленькая она мечтала, что в ее доме будет комната с огромными окнами от пола до потолка, и в этой комнате она все заставит цветами. Они будут везде, на полках, на полу… У нее даже была специальная тетрадка, куда она выписывала названия цветов и как за ними ухаживать. Взрослая жизнь внесла свои коррективы в мечту. Вместо целой оранжереи у Рей был фикус, который был с ней уже долго и пережил множество переездов. Но он был один.

Глядя на комнату, которая предоставлялась ей для жилья — именно туда вела лестница — Рей чувствовала странное дежа вю. Тут все было в точности, как она мечтала в детстве: просторно, огромные окна, стеклянные створки в крыше, чтобы можно было смотреть, как по ней стекает дождь. Тут не было кровати, только стол, тумбочка и пара циновок. И боксёрская груша. Но при этом создавалось отчётливое ощущение, что вот оно, ее место, где Рей обязана быть, и она наконец-то нашла его. Свое идеальное жилье. С человеком-голубем этажом ниже.

— Ну, как тебе? — спросил Бен.

— Очень круто, — честно ответила Рей.

— Я это уберу, — сказал он, кивая на грушу, — и ты сможешь купить кровать.

Его слова вернули Рей в реальность. Мечтать о том, как она заставит тут все цветами, было здорово. Представлять это. Но это не ее квартира. Неизвестно, насколько она здесь, может и не стоит утруждать себя покупкой каркаса для кровати, а просто поспать на брошенном на пол матрасе.

— Посмотрим, — сказала Рей. — Ладно, я буду распаковывать вещи, а ты… Тебе никуда не надо?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Пока никуда. Я могу тебе помочь.

— М-м-м, — задумчиво протянула Рей. — Да я сама справлюсь. Кстати, а пароль от вай-фая не скажешь?

Провозившись пару часов с раскладкой вещей и крайне умаявшись, Рей спустилась вниз. Бен сидел перед телевизором с чашкой чая в руках, завернувшись в плед. Он выглядел настолько мило и невинно, что зубы сводило.

Уперев руки в бока, Рей обошла диван и встала перед Беном.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что ты не прозрачная? — уточнил он.

— Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — объявила Рей. — Правила совместного проживания. Ставлю сотню, что ты никогда не жил в общаге и не снимал ни с кем квартиру.

— Спорно, — возразил Бен. — С девяти и до семнадцати я жил со своим дядей, а у него дома была та ещё общага. Так что ты должна мне сотню.

— Мы не спорили, — возразила Рей.

— Ты поставила сотню на то, что я не жил в общаге.

— Во-первых, нас никто не «разбивал», во-вторых дом дяди — не общага, даже если там кроме вас жило ещё человек двадцать каких-нибудь хиппи, — Рей перевела дух. — В общем. Правила.

— Правила, — повторил Бен с умным лицом и кивнул.

— Не есть чужую еду, — начала Рей.

— Я вполне могу с тобой поделиться, — сказал Бен.

— Прекрасно, обязательно поделишься. Смысл в том, что без разрешения брать нельзя, — Рей закатила глаза. — Только если с тобой делятся. Ну, вот как ты жаждешь поделиться со мной, я не знаю почему, но, окей. Может, ты инстинктивно меня подкармливаешь, как все эти птицы. Пока самка сидит на яйцах, ну ты понимаешь… — Рей осеклась, поняв, что ее несёт куда-то не туда. — Итак, с питанием разобрались. Душ. Я встаю рано. Ты, насколько я полагаю, нет. Справедливо будет, если с утра я буду ходить туда первая. Я не буду шуметь, если ты будешь спать, и я ненавижу, когда кто-то тырит мой бритвенный станок.

— Да не собираюсь я ничего «тырить»! — возмутился Бен. — У меня свой есть, в конце концов.

— Я могу платить за интернет на пополам с тобой, потому что пользуюсь им постоянно, но только после того, как найду работу, — закончила Рей. — Ну, и по мелочи: в мои вещи не лазить, в коробки не заглядывать, белье не воровать и вообще все контакты с моими вещами только с моего разрешения. Фикус я поливают сама, спасибо, я лучше знаю, что ему нужно.

— Я не… — Бен не договорил, вздохнув и прикрыв лицо ладонью. — Я не собираюсь ничего у тебя брать, окей? Ты можешь брать, что хочешь… Кроме бритвенного станка, и предварительно спросив. И я не собираюсь поливать твой фикус.

— Отлично, — бодро сказала Рей. — Раз ты настолько добр, не угостишь ли чаем? Заодно покажешь, что где лежит… Я не собираюсь это брать, — быстро добавила она. — Просто буду знать, куда складывать свои продукты. Я их подпишу.

Бен отнял руку от лица и посмотрел на Рей исподлобья. Он улыбнулся, но увидев, как насупилась Рей от его улыбки, тут же согнал ее с лица.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Как скажешь.

— Стоп! — резко сказала Рей, и Бен замер на месте. — Самое главное, — Рей подняла палец, — я сплю с тобой только когда ты голубь. Никаких приставаний во внеурочное время. Я просто живу тут, понял? Пока не найду другое жилье.

— Как скажешь, — послушно повторил Бен.

***

Как оказалось, Бен творил — если тут подходило это слово, Рей бы скорее подумала, что он вслепую тычет малярной кистью в холст — у себя в мастерской где-то в нижнем Илиниуме. В этом был смысл: зачем загаживать красками дорогостоящую студию, если можно задешево снять помещение на старом заводе и вволю вонять там красками и растворителями. Так как Бен не был привязан к расписанию и терпеть не мог торчать в пробках, то отправлялся он в мастерскую днем, до того, как начнется массовый отток людей из центра, либо поздно вечером, когда он уже заканчивался. Когда Рей более или менее устроилась, Соло предложил ей съездить с ним, но Рей эта затея не привлекала. Ей нужно было искать работу, а еще хотелось посмотреть «Мы обычные медведи», поэтому она отказалась.

С работой было негусто. То есть, работа была, но Рей тянуло к чему-нибудь более обстоятельному, чем продавец-консультант. Поэтому она просматривала объявления, обзванивала работодателей и ходила на собеседования.

Октябрь медленно заканчивался, а вместе с этим и приближалась пора следующего полнолуния. Рей еще не поняла, как относится к своей новой обязанности обслуживать человека-голубя. Но это точно была не та работа, о которой она хотела бы упоминать.

Наконец, Рей устала ходить по собеседованиям, и, после долгого и обстоятельного разговора с приятным бородатым стариком, устроилась продавцом в магазин эзотерической литературы и всяких типа магических предметов. Магазинчик был симпатичным, товар — занятным, и в свободное время Рей с удовольствием бы поизучала книжки, выставленные на продажу, а еще там все было очень красиво оформлено, что сулило идеальный фон для селфи. С завтрашнего дня Рей выходила на стажировку и очень этим была довольна. По пути домой ей пришла в голову мысль заскочить в магазин, и Рей созвонилась с Беном.

— Привет, я домой еду. Ничего не надо купить? — спросила она.

Пока еще у нее оставались деньги, но едой ее обеспечивал Бен, и, как бы Рей ни задирала нос, ей было от этого очень неловко. А еще она побаивалась, что меркантильный голубь вычтет эту еду из положенной ей оплаты — то есть из тех денег, которые она не платила за жилье. Но, так как у нее появилась работа, Рей решила выступить в роли добытчика, хотя бы разочек.

— Домой, — озадаченно повторил Бен. Где-то на фоне громко играла музыка. — Хм… Погоди.

Он отошел куда-то и продолжил говорить уже в тишине:

— Это может быть не очень удобно.

— В смысле? — спросила Рей.

— Просто… впрочем, приезжай. Все нормально. И ничего не покупай, если что-то будет нужно, просто закажем на дом.

— Ладно, — удивленно ответила Рей, но Бен сбросил звонок, не дожидаясь ее ответа.

Когда Рей приехала в комплекс и привычно поздоровались с консьержем, спеша к лифту, он заметил:

— Опаздываете?

— Куда? — удивилась Рей, но тут подъехал лифт и она шагнула туда.

Очень скоро ей стало ясно, что консьерж имел в виду. Когда Рей открыла дверь своим ключом (Бен сделал ей дубликат и вручил с таким видом, будто предложение делал), то услышала музыку, довольно громкую, и ещё чужой смех. На столе стояли бокалы и полупустые тарелки с какими-то закусками, а в квартире помимо Бена были еще трое. Высокая крепкая светловолосая женщина в брючном черном костюме и туфлях на высоком каблуке вольготно расположилась на диване со стаканом в руке. Темноволосый бледный молодой человек в темно-сером свитере с закатанными рукавами и темно-синих джинсах сидел на подлокотнике дивана и рассказывал что-то Бену и худенькой шатенке в коротком черном платье с белым геометрическим орнаментом. Шатенка обнимала Бена за талию, а Бен обнимал ее.

Похоже, да. Это все выходило как-то не очень удобно, не в последнюю очередь потому, что Рей ощутила сильное чувство, будто ее наебали. У Бена была девушка. И он мог сколько угодно трахать ее в своем голубином облике, но почему-то докопался до Рей. Стоило ей осознать это, как удивление и неловкость оказались полностью вытеснены холодной яростью. Рей хотелось убивать, но она сдержала свой порыв и поздоровалась с присутствующими.

Присутствующие обратили на нее внимание.

— О, — сказал Бен. — А это Рей. Она временно живет у меня.

— Привет, — темноволосый парень улыбнулся Рей, а блондинка просто отсалютовала стаканом.

Шатенка изучила ее внимательным взглядом, но по ней нельзя было понять, как она относится к тому, что у ее парня на втором этаже живет какая-то девушка, про которую шатенка ни слухом, ни духом.

— Я Дофельд, — представился тем временем парень. — А это, — он указал на блондинку, — Фазма.

Шатенка отпустила Бена и подошла к Рей, протянув ей руку.

— Базин Нетал, — представилась она.

Рей заподозрила, что это имя должно было что-то значить. Вероятнее всего все эти люди — из какой-то высокохудожественной тусовки, о которой Рей не знает ровным счетом ничего. Впрочем, разве ей не наплевать? Наплевать конечно, а в первую очередь наплевать на одного жлобного лживого недоголубя!

— Рей Ниима, — представилась Рей, пожимая ее руку. Рукопожатие у Базин оказалось весьма крепким, да и сама она была скорее не худощавой, а атлетически жилистой. — Приятно познакомиться.

— И мне, — Базин улыбнулась ей. — Бен нам совсем ничего про тебя не рассказывал.

— Мы недавно познакомились, — ответила Рей. — И Бен… вошел в мое положение, — она бросила на Бена мрачный взгляд, совершенно не пытаясь его замаскировать.

— Да, Бен очень добрый, — Базин вернулась к Соло и прижалась к нему. — И щедрый. Где еще я такого найду?

— Хватай коктейль и присаживайся, — предложил Рей Дофельд и указал на диван. — Расскажешь, как вы с Беном познакомились. Ты тоже художница?

— Нет, нет, — ответила Рей.

Она бросила сумку на столик у входа и подошла к батарее бутылок, выстроившихся на барной стойке. В полупрозрачном шейкере оставался коктейль, видимо тот самый, что распивали присутствующие, и Рей налила себе, плеснув ото всех щедрот.

— Я настолько далека от искусства, насколько это вообще возможно, — закончила Рей. — Я даже не знала, что Бен художник, пока не… пока он меня не приютил.

— И довольно неплохой, — уронила Фазма. — Хотя это смотря с чем сравнивать.

Дофельд закатил глаза.

— А я фотограф, — сообщил он. — Работаю на журнал «Первый Орден», снимаю для газеты «Дейли Корусант», провожу фотосессии…

— Круто, — сказала Рей.

Она устроилась на диване между Дофельдом и Фазмой, наблюдая за Беном. Он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Будто бы все было нормально. Будто бы он не утаил от Рей ничего важного.

Гребаный голубь!

— Базин — модель, — заметил Дофельд.

— По ней заметно, — ответила Рей, отпивая коктейль.

Джина в нем было раза в три больше, чем сока, и Рей поморщилась.

— У тебя тоже неплохие данные, — заметил Митака. — Я мог бы тебя поснимать, уверен, ты бы отлично вписалась.

— Нет, я ужасно боюсь камеры, — махнула рукой Рей.

— Возможно, тебе нужно правильно расслабиться перед ней, — рука Митаки опустилась на ее плечо. — Возможно, надо просто попробовать. Как насчёт следующей недели?

— Нет, спасибо, — Рей встала. — Пожалуй, я пойду, не буду портить вашу вечеринку внезапным вторжением. Да и отдохнуть хочется.

Долив себе в стакан коктейля почти до краев, она подобрала свою сумку, помахала собравшимся и отправилась наверх. А там, поставив стакан на тумбочку, несколько раз ударила по боксерской груше, которую Бен так и не удосужился убрать, тихо повторяя:

— Мудак! Мудак! Мудак!

От этого ей немного полегчало. Рей переоделась в домашнюю одежду и неслышно подошла к лестнице, где и устроилась со стаканом, прислушиваясь к разговору внизу. Почти ничего не было слышно из-за музыки, но Рей была уверена, что подарила этим ребятам новую тему для обсуждения. Похоже, что Бен ни с кем не делился, что у него появилась соседка.

Увы, долго гости не просидели, а Рей услышала лишь обрывки разговоров, в которых обсуждали неизвестных ей людей. Ничего интересного. Ничего такого, что раскрыло бы, что на самом деле Бен думает о ней. Мудак пернатый. Ох, Создатель, и чем она занимается вместо того, чтобы нормально оформить свое портфолио, например?

Услышав шаги на лестнице, Рей моментально отползла к своему матрасу и приняла расслабленную позу отдыхающего патриция. Но, к счастью, гости в комнату не поднялись. Они попрощались с ней с лестницы:

— Пока, Рей! — донесся до нее голос Фазмы.

— Заходи, если надумаешь попробовать себя в роли модели, — это был Митака.

— Присмотри тут за Беном! — а это была Базин.

— Пока! — откликнулась Рей.

Она прислушивалась до звона в ушах, ожидая, пока гости уйдут, и, когда музыка умолкла и внизу стало тихо, направилась туда.

Бен собирал тарелки и счищал остатки еды с них в мусорный пакет.

— У тебя есть девушка, — заметила Рей, спустившись с лестницы и скрестив руки на груди.

Ей не понравилось, что ее тон прозвучал чересчур обвинительно, но она всё-таки была в ярости.

— Ну… Да, — согласился Бен.

Он повернулся к Рей, и его качнуло.

— И ты мне ничего не сказал… Погоди, да ты и ей ничего не сказал! Почему ты не пошел со своей проблемой к ней? Я тут отрабатываю, как голубиная проститутка, по доброте душевной, полагая, что у тебя просто никого нет, а ты преспокойно встречаешься с девушкой! Почему это не ее проблема?! Почему ты меня к себе притащил на полнолуние, а не ее?!

— Понимаешь… — заискивающе начал Бен.

— Не понимаю, — холодно ответила Рей.

— Базин бы вряд ли поняла мою проблему, — сказал Бен. — Мы… не то, чтобы мы прямо встречались…

— Да что ты, — ехидно заметила Рей.

— У нас свободные отношения и… — Бен вздохнул. — Ее отец — известный галерист и меценат, мне нужна его поддержка, как воздух, если я хочу выставляться. И пока мы с Базин ходим под ручку и посещаем все семейные мероприятия, место в галерее мне обеспечено, — Бен взглянул на Рей, ожидая от нее ответа. — А ещё у нас неплохой секс. В большинстве случаев.

— Значит, папа-галерист и неплохой секс, — повторила Рей. — Охренеть.

Она прошла в кухонную зону и с размаху уселась на заскрипевшее пенопластом кресло-мешок и закрыла лицо руками.

— Что за?.. Это, по-твоему, нормально?

— Нужно пользоваться шансами, которые предоставляет тебе жизнь, — заметил Бен наставительно. Он принялся собирать бокалы. — Быть художником — это не просто картинки рисовать и ходить в странной одежде. Это ещё и умение продать себя, или найти того, кто тебя продаст.

— Охренеть, — повторила Рей. — А как же это, типа, искусство? Любовь к творчеству?

— Любовь к творчеству не даст мне два разворота в ежегодном каталоге, — ответил Бен. — И контракт на оформление серии картин для офиса в центре она мне тоже не принесет.

— Но я всё ещё не понимаю, — Рей откинулась на кресле, не отнимая рук ото лба. — Почему ты ей ничего не сказал? Был бы у вас неплохой секс в твоём голубином обличье. Мне кажется, твоя Базин бы только поприветствовала такие эксперименты. Опыт, которого не было ни у кого.

— Я не совсем ей доверяю, — ответил Бен.

— А мне доверяешь? — спросила Рей с сарказмом. — Ты видел меня всего два раза, когда пришел ко мне со своим интересным предложением.

— Голубиные инстинкты не подвели, — Бен поднял палец. — То, что ты здесь и все ещё не растрепала об этом или не пытаешься меня шантажировать — лучшее тому подтверждение.

— Ну да, — пробормотала Рей. Она вздохнула. — И что мне делать, когда она заявится к тебе потрахаться неплохим сексом? Пойти погулять на пару часов?

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — оптимистично отозвался Бен.

— Лучше бы ты с ней что-нибудь придумал, и не втягивал в это меня.

— Она любит пристегивать меня наручниками, — пояснил Бен буднично. — А я не люблю. И мне не хочется представлять, что она придумает, когда у меня не будет рук.

— Тогда почему ты не скажешь ей, что тебе это не нравится? — удивлённо спросила Рей.

— Я сказал, — просто ответил Бен.

И продолжил собирать тарелки как ни в чем не бывало. Рей наблюдала за ним и пыталась уложить в голове ситуацию, когда ее партнёр говорит, что ему что-то не нравится, а она продолжает это делать. Это было… мерзковато как-то. Похоже, не только Бен тут пользовался шансами, которые ему предоставляла жизнь. Где ещё отыщется здоровый мужик, согласный терпеть такие закидоны, потому что ему жуть как нужна папочкина галерея? Нет, серьезно, зачем делать такое с человеком, которому это не нравится, если можно найти с десяток тех, кто жаждет внимания суровой домины?

— И не говори, — добавил Бен, сгружая тарелки и бокалы в посудомойку, — что те пятьсот баксов были лишние.

— Я очень долго их от тебя добивалась, — возразила Рей.

— А когда еще тебе выпадет шанс жить в центре с видом на парк — и все это за разок в месяц потрахаться с голубем-оборотнем?

Подумав, Рей вынуждена была согласиться, что такой шанс выпадает редко — обе его составляющие, и голубь, и жить рядом с парком в центре.

Оглядевшись и отметив, что далеко не все следы минувшего праздника были убраны, Рей предложила:

— Помочь тебе?

— Не-а, не надо, — махнул рукой Бен. — Осталось всего ничего.

Похоже, все-таки Рей что-то зацепило в этой истории с наручниками. Понятно, что трезвым бы ей Бен это не выболтал, и вообще это было не ее дело, но почему-то она чувствовала себя неловко.

— Не хочешь, — начала она, — какой-нибудь сериал посмотреть? Просто… посидеть.

— Я не против, — согласился Бен, — но я, скорее всего, засну прямо там. Так что не жалуйся.

— С чего бы мне? — фыркнула Рей. — Что-нибудь позитивное на «Дисней+».

— Не, я отменил подписку. Они какие-то мудаки, — сказал Бен. Он осоловело посмотрел на стоящие на столе бутылки. — Ничего, если я это завтра уберу?

— Давай я! — Рей подошла к нему, ухватила за плечи и развернула в сторону дивана. — Туда, быстро. Ищи что-нибудь интересное. А будешь себя хорошо вести, я тебе кофе сделаю.

— Да, мэм, — отозвался Бен и послушно последовал по указанному адресу.

Рей быстро убрала бутылки и зашумела кофеваркой, подозревая, что когда вернется, то пить кофе будет одна. Но Бен стойко держался: сидел, укутанный в свой плед и сосредоточенно смотрел в экран.

— Что будем смотреть? — спросила Рей, опускаясь на диван рядом.

— Хочется чего-нибудь позитивного, но с социальным подтекстом, — сообщил Бен. — Поэтому «Удача Логанов».

— Сойдет. Я все равно уже не помню сюжет, — Рей вдвинулась в диван поглубже, протянула Бену его кружку и приготовилась смотреть.

К ее удивлению Бен пододвинулся к ней и сполз пониже, чтобы можно было уложить ей голову на плечо. Рей уже открыла рот, чтобы его прогнать, а потом смирилась. Пусть посидит.

— От тебя, кстати, несет перегаром, — заметила она.

— Извини, — Бен натянул на себя плед по самые глаза. — Блин, и как теперь пить кофе?

Рей закатила глаза.

Бен поставил кофе на столик, устроился на прежнем месте, и не прошло и двадцати минут, как он начал храпеть.

— Шлемазл, — пробормотала Рей.

Она выключила телек, осторожно уложила Бена на диван, подсунув ему под голову подушку, и ушла к себе. Она вполне могла досмотреть кино на своем ноуте.


	3. Chapter 3

Октябрь подходил к концу, и следующее полнолуние приближалось неотвратимо — в этом году на октябрь их выпадало два.

Рей собиралась на работу, Бен собирался ложиться спать, и они очень удачно встретились на кухне. Рей завтракала, сонный Бен, от которого несло растворителем на километр, сидел за столом перед чашкой с чаем, подперев голову. Мыслями он уже был в теплой постели и обнимал подушку, в то время как Рей лучилась бодростью.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, почему ты превращаешься в голубя? — спросила она.

— Мне кажется, это проклятие. Меня кто-то проклял, — сонно заметил Бен.

— В смысле?

— Ну, я симпатичный, талантливый и обеспеченный. Мне наверняка завидуют. Вот и прокляли.

Рей фыркнула.

— Самое логичное предположение.

— Я превращаюсь в голубя при полной луне. Все очень логично.

Рей указала на Бена ложкой.

— Тебя клевали голуби?

— Нет, — ответил Бен.

— Гадили на машину?

— Бывало.

— Ты… — Рей возвела глаза к потолку. — УБИЛ ГОЛУБЯ?! — произнесла она с напускным ужасом.

— Как можно убить голубя? — спросил Бен. — Они же улетают, если к ним приблизиться.

— Ты мне скажи. Ты теперь наполовину голубь.

— Возможно, если прикормить… — задумался Бен. — Но кому это нужно?

— Я видела, как голубя переехал автобус, — заметила Рей. — Ты не переезжал голубей?

— Не припомню. — Бен широко зевнул. — Я спать. Двадцать четвертого с половины четвертого и до… до того момента, как мы наконец встретимся, ты сама знаешь зачем, я буду голубем.

— Предупреди своих, чтобы тебя никто не беспокоил, — Рей помахала ему ложкой.

Бен сонно улыбнулся ей и поплелся в ванную.

А Рей ждал рабочий день.

Время летело быстро: день, другой, неделя — и вот уже двадцать четвертое. Рей пыталась отпроситься с работы пораньше, но ее сменщица не смогла выйти, и Рей освободилась лишь в семь часов, а до дома добралась только к восьми. И там ее ожидал сюрприз.

В виде Базин.

Базин сидела на диване внизу, листая что-то на планшете. Услышав, что Рей вошла, Базин бросила на нее быстрый взгляд и тут же вернулась обратно к своей новостной ленте.

— А, привет, — сказала она. — Не знаешь, где Бен? В мастерской его нет, дома тоже… — Базин подняла глаза вверх. — Правда я не заглядывала в твою комнату.

Рей вопросительно подняла бровь. 

— И что Бену делать в моей комнате?

— Не знаю, это же его квартира. — Базин пожала плечами.

Рей была готова поклясться, что Базин наверняка заглядывала в ее комнату. Возможно даже посмотрела, что лежит в ее ящиках.

— Можем подняться и проверить, — предложила она.

— Нет, спасибо. — Базин снова пожала плечами. — Я просто подожду его тут. Ты ведь не против?

— Нет, что ты. Это ведь квартира твоего парня, — ответила Рей. — Я пойду. Устала на работе, понимаешь… хотя откуда вам, свободным художникам, знать, что такое десятичасовой рабочий день.

— Да, ты права, — согласилась Базин. — Привилегия, ну, ты знаешь, быть дочерью обеспеченных родителей.

Рей кивнула ей с приятной улыбкой, которую она в совершенстве отточила за годы работы, не требующей специальных профессиональных навыков, и отправилась наверх. Похоже планы Бена шли коту под хвост, и все благодаря его подружке. Кстати, где он? 

Поднявшись к себе, Рей огляделась. Ее комната была небольшой, спрятаться там было негде. Если только… Рей подняла глаза к потолку, где одна из прозрачных створок была откинута, и через нее внутрь задувал холодный октябрьский ветер.

Рей обернулась на лестницу, потом встала под створку и тихонько позвала:

— Бе-е-ен!

Раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и на край рамы приземлилась крылатая фигура. Она уселась на корточки, балансируя с удивительной легкостью, несмотря на порывы ветра. Слабое освещение скрывало подробности, и Рей спокойно могла смотреть на него снизу, не боясь увидеть что-нибудь лишнее.

— Бен! — громким шепотом сказала Рей. — Там твоя девушка! Может самое время рассказать ей?

— Курлык! — ответил Бен, наклонился и, опираясь одним крылом о крышу, второе спустил вниз. — Там мои джинсы на полу лежат, возьми их с собой.

— Ясно, — Рей вздохнула. — Ну, я должна была попытаться.

Она подобрала джинсы, вцепилась в крыло, и, с некоторым трудом, Бен поднял ее наверх, едва сохранив равновесие.

— Куда теперь? — спросила Рей.

— Там есть неплохой карниз, — сказал Бен. Он был бос. — Просторный.

— А обратно мы как заберемся? — спросила Рей. — И там твоя девушка!

— Да знаю я, — Бен нервно курлыкнул. — Есть еще вариант спланировать в парк.

— Что? — Рей опешила. — Спланировать, то есть…

— Я не смогу лететь с дополнительным весом. Даже если смог бы, не уверен, что ты удержалась бы, пока я размахиваю крыльями, — пояснил Бен.

— А, то есть просто болтаться на твоей шее я удержусь? — спросила Рей.

— Можешь еще ногами за мою талию взяться, — предложил Бен и начал раздувать грудь.

— Здесь есть пожарная лестница? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — сказал Бен. — Но на нее выходят окна коридора.

— Плевать, — уверенно сказала Рей. — Идем. Мы ведь дойдем, да?

Пробираясь по узким карнизам с помощью человека-голубя, Рей смогла добраться до пожарной лестницы, и они спустились на секцию вниз. Свет из окна освещал решетчатую площадку с высокими перилами, а по площадке гулял ветер.

— Какая-то тут не слишком располагающая атмосфера, — поделилась Рей, кутаясь в свою тонкую куртку. — Можно я не буду раздеваться? Только чуть-чуть.

— Можно, — разрешил Бен.

Он шагнул к Рей и обнял ее крыльями, курлыкая. Под крыльями было теплее, и Рей неловко обняла Бена за талию в ответ.

— Нас точно никто не увидит? — спросил он.

— Надеюсь.

Рей забавы ради пощекотала Бена за сосок, и Бен вздрогнул.

— Не надо, — попросил он.

— Почему?

— Это слишком… — Бен замялся, подбирая ответ, — человеческое ощущение. Вступает в диссонанс со всем остальным.

— Ясно, голубиные ощущения важнее. — Рей провела рукой по его волосам. — И что делают голуби? Мы ни разу это не обсуждали. Я даже не гуглила.

Продолжая говорить, она обхватила рукой его член. Отклик она почувствовала незамедлительно.

— Ну… — Бен жарко выдохнул ей в висок и курлыкнул. — Если я попробую почистить твои волосы… лицом, ты вряд ли обрадуешься.

— Точно, — Рей фыркнула. — Будем надеяться никому не придет в голову посмотреть в окно.

— Или на камеры наружного наблюдения, — добавил Бен.

— Еще и камеры, отлично, — заметила Рей, опускаясь на колени.

— Обычно они направлены вниз, а не вверх, поэтому я о них не беспокоился, — признался Бен.

На коленях стоять было неудобно, поэтому Рей постаралась закончить с подготовительной частью побыстрее. Тут же не в длительности прелюдии дело, так? С этим человеком-голубем хоть постоянно в кармане смазку носи, никогда не знаешь, куда тебя занесет! Но Рей не могла не признавать, что опасность быть увиденными, тем более — в таком виде, ее немножко заводила. Самую капельку. Вот прямо чуть-чуть, ровно настолько, чтобы признать, что это занятие не такое уж и ужасное. Почти приятное. Почти.

Нет, нет, это оправдание секс-эксплуатации. И вообще, о чем она думает?

— Как ты думаешь, — начала Рей, ненадолго остановившись и неторопливо работая рукой, — подействует, если я просто минет тебе оформлю, без всего остального?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Бен.

— Откуда ты вообще об этом узнал? — спросила Рей.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — сказал Бен и заворковал.

А еще это было забавно.

Рей спрятала улыбку, поднялась на ноги, повернулась к Бену спиной, приспустив джинсы, и оперлась о перила.

— Вперед, — сказала она, оборачиваясь на Бена через плечо, — _голубочек_ мой.

Полный энтузиазма курлык был ей ответом.

Бен проскользнул в нее легко, но Рей остановила его почти сразу.

— Притормози. Мне надо привыкнуть.

Она замерла, приспосабливаясь у к ощущению заполненности внутри себя. Это было… приятно. Странно.

Бен не собирался ждать долго.

— Я могу продолжить? — прошептал он ей на ухо.

— Да. — Рей прогнулась в пояснице, вцепившись в перила. — Продолжай.

Не настолько ей это не нравилось, как Рей хотелось бы думать. Ритмичные толчки настраивали на верный лад, и очень скоро Рей сама стала двигаться навстречу бёдрам Бена.

— Не поможешь себе? — прошептал он ей на ухо.

— Лучше свалю все на тебя, — ответила Рей, обернувшись к нему.

Она поймала себя на том, что ей хочется поцеловать его, быстро прижаться к губам — но не стала этого делать. Это было лишнее. И тогда, в прошлый раз, ей не стоило его целовать.

У него есть девушка.

Ладно, все плохо с точки зрения морали, но не так плохо с той точки зрения, когда тебя трахает на пожарной лестнице человек-голубь, а перед твоими глазами расстилается ночной город. В общем-то, с совершенно плотской и чувственной точки зрения, все очень даже неплохо, и, положа руку на сердце, если бы последний бойфренд Рей был таким же пылким, она бы трижды подумала перед тем, как с ним расстаться. Как минимум, согласилась бы на прощальные потрахушки, которые он предложил.

Превращаясь в человека, Бен тяжело вздрогнул, а потом обнял Рей обеими руками, крепко прижимая к себе.

— Е-мое, как же тут холодно, оказывается, — пробубнил он ей в затылок.

Одна его рука забралась Рей под футболку, а второй он тоже схватился за перила.

— От тебя зависит, как быстро мы закончим, — ответила Рей и захлебнулась вздохом.

— Два прямо противоположных желания, — пробормотал Бен.

Он прикоснулся губами к ее уху и принялся вбиваться так сильно, что Рей пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы ее не впечатало в перила. Наклонив голову, она уткнулась в свое предплечье, чтобы заглушить звуки, которые рвались из ее рта.

Как бы ей ни хотелось это отрицать, секс с Беном был хорошим завершением вечера.

— Мы в порядке? — спросил Бен, когда они закончили, прижимаясь друг к другу на промозглом ветру.

— В полном, — Рей немного неловко наклонилась и вздернула свои джинсы вверх.  
Бен отступил от нее и поднял свои джинсы с пола, неловко переступая босыми ступнями по решетке.

— Одевайся и пойдем уже домой. Ты обещал мне рассказать, откуда узнал, что секс возвращает тебя в нормальное состояние.

Как выяснилось, кое о чем они забыли.

О Базин, которая все так же сидела на диване внизу и явно удивилась, когда Рей и Бен босиком, без рубашки вошли в квартиру.

— Бен? — Удивленно вскинула брови Базин. — Где ты был? И почему без рубашки?

— Залил ее краской, оставил в мастерской, — ответил Бен.

— И обувь тоже? — уточнила Базин.

— Да, — с железобетонной простотой в голосе заявил Бен.

— А где ты была? — спросила Базин у Рей. — Я заходила наверх, и тебя там не было.

— Должно быть, ты не заметила, как я вышла, пока втыкала в планшет, — невозмутимо ответила Рей. — Я… вышла в магазин. И Бена встретила по пути.

— О. — Базин кивнула. — Бен, у нас еще есть время, может сходим в «Старкиллер»?

— Да, конечно, — живо согласился Бен. Потом, будто вспомнив что-то, посмотрел на Рей: — Не хочешь с нами?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. — С меня сегодня достаточно приключений. Все эти походы в магазин. Развлекайтесь.

— Тогда оденься уже. — Базин улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Рей. — Пока, Рей.

Рей помахала им с вымученной улыбкой и поплелась наверх. Она слышала, как Бен одевается, переговариваясь с Базин, и гадала, как он объяснит свое странное появление. Впрочем, какая ей разница. Дождавшись, пока парочка уйдет, Рей спустилась обратно, налила себе полную ванну воды, вылила в нее полфлакона пены (пена была не ее, а Бена, но Рей охватило мстительное настроение) и залезла туда, надеясь лишь, что не уснет в ней. Ей хотелось отвлечься.

Мысли о Бене, гуляющем с Базин, вызывали у нее досаду. Хотя он из приличия и позвал ее с собой.

***

На следующий день Рей неожиданно встретила в магазине знакомое лицо. Раскладывая книги по местам, Рей обнаружила среди них книжку про проклятья и углубилась в чтение, а потому не сразу заметила, что в магазин кто-то зашел. На девушку Рей обратила внимание, когда та стала прикреплять объявление к небольшой доске, висевшей у входа в магазин. Прищурившись, Рей смогла рассмотреть, что объявление зазывало всех желающих на семидневный оффлайн-семинар по магии и введению в Таро. А потом посмотрела на девушку, чувствуя, что ее лицо ей очень знакомо.

— Привет, — сказала Рей. Девушка обернулась. — Ты случайно… — Колесики в ее голове закрутились, и Рей закончила: — не Пейдж Тико?

— Да, — чуть удивленно ответила девушка.

— Я работала в школе, где учится твоя сестра, — пояснила Рей. — Приятно познакомиться, я Рей.

У Пейдж и Роуз была заметна разница в возрасте — Пейдж была ненамного младше самой Рей.

— Значит ты, — Рей кивнула на объявление, — ведьма?

— Да, — Пейдж кивнула. — Я тебя тут раньше не видела.

— Логично, я же работала в школе, — Рей фыркнула. — Значит, набираешь аудиторию? А почему не через инстаграм или твиттер, или где сейчас самая волшебная тусовка?

— Там тоже, — ответила Пейдж. — Просто я считаю, что, расклеивая объявления, я повышаю шанс того, что на семинар придет тот, кому это действительно нужно. Увидит его случайно и прислушается к зову сердца.

— Любопытно, — заметила Рей. — И много народу?

— Хватает, чтобы оплатить тайм-кафе, — ответила Пейдж. — А тебя что-то интересует?

— Нет, просто праздное любопытство. — Рей огляделась. — Я тут работаю, но никогда ничем таким не интересовалась… до одного случая. И после не особо интересуюсь… Скажи, — обратилась она к Пейдж, — а как вы, я имею в виду, ведьмы и колдуны, относитесь к оборотням?

— Нет такого понятия как «мы», — ответила Пейдж. — Практики скорее одиночки. И мнение у каждого может быть свое.

Она задумалась.

— Если говорить о ликантропии, как об измененном состоянии сознания, — начала Пейдж, — некоторые пытаются достичь его специально.

— Это не совсем то, о чем я говорила, — Рей хмыкнула. — Он не считает себя волком. Да и… А если он не пытался? Если это состояние снисходит на него само?

— Неважно, кем он себя считает, главное, что считает. Вселенная посылает нам знаки, — ответила Пейдж. — Через какие-то ситуации, в которые мы попадаем, мы можем стать лучше — или хуже. Или как посмотреть. Если твой друг страдает ликантропией, я бы посоветовала разобраться с этим. Такое не происходит просто так. Что-то произошло с ним — раньше. Можно комбинировать магические методы и ортодоксальные, например визит к психиатру.

Рей кивнула и ответила:

— Спасибо. Вряд ли психиатр нам поможет, но… а какие магические методы ты бы посоветовала?

Пейдж сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Для начала — обдумать свое поведение, вспомнить события, предшествующие первому «обращению». А если вам нужна подробная консультация, рекомендую прийти на мой семинар. Четвертый день как раз посвящен схожей теме.

— Мы подумаем на этим, — ответила Рей. — Всего хорошего, Пейдж.

Не то, чтобы она собиралась решать проблемы Бена Соло. И вряд ли семинар по Таро мог ему помочь. Но Пейдж Тико дала очень ценный совет: вспомнить события и обдумать поведение. Последний пункт был, по мнению Рей, даже важнее. Но на всякий случай она сфотографировала объявление. Должен же хоть кто-то пнуть Бена Соло в сторону решения проблемы.


	4. Chapter 4

…А на седьмой день Всевышний сотворил выходные, потому что без них земля была безвидна и пуста.

В свой законный выходной Рей валялась в кровати до десяти. У жизни в комнате с огромными окнами были свои недостатки — например, там не было штор, и, когда солнце вставало, оно гарантированно начинало светить в глаза, спасала только маска для сна. С другой стороны, просыпаться и видеть над собой (после того, как сдвинешь маску, конечно) голубое или пасмурное небо было очень приятно.

Позевывая, Рей спустилась вниз и пошлепала в ванную. А выйдя оттуда увидела Бена, уже переодевшегося в домашние треники и черную футболку с какой-то страшной рожей.

— Привет, — удивленно сказала Рей. — Что-то ты поздно. Разве тебе не пора спать?

— В мастерской отключили электричество, и я поспал там от нечего делать, — ответил Бен. — А когда проснулся, поехал в спортзал.

Он помолчал и задумчиво добавил:

— Заодно помылся…

— А сейчас тебя работать не тянет? — Рей фыркнула.

— Нет.

— Вдохновения нет? — спросила Рей, проходя к кухонной зоне.

Остановившись возле полок, она начала шуршать, ища свои коробки. Услышав шорох, Бен повел головой, как пес, учуявший добычу.

— Ты завтрак готовишь?

— От тебя ничего не скроешь.

— А там хватит на двоих?

— Не уверена, — ответила Рей. — Мое «на двоих» — твое «дайте еще добавки и вон тот бутер сверху».

— А я тебя кофе угощу, — предложил Бен. — Своим. Который вкусный, а не который тот, другой.

— Ладно, — сдалась Рей.

Позже, сидя за столом напротив Бена и вдыхая запах кофе (ну не Рай ли?), Рей поинтересовалась:

— Так как ты узнал, что для того, чтобы вернуть себе человеческий облик, ты должен заняться сексом?

— М-м-м? — рассеянно спросил Бен.

— Как ты узнал, что нужно потрахаться, чтобы снова стать человеком?

— Ты не думала разнообразить свой утренний рацион? — задумчиво спросил Бен. — Я знаю, что каши полезные, но ты бы туда добавляла чего-нибудь…

— Бен! Если переводишь тему, то делай это менее очевидно.

— Я не знал, — сознался Бен. — Просто тогда мне смертельно приперло с кем-то потрахаться, а потом я увидел эффект. Это как в сказках про поцелуй, который снимает заклятие.

— Отлично, — сухо сказала Рей. — В следующий раз обойдемся поцелуем.

— Эй!

— Или минетом. Это как поцелуй, только в другое место. Или вообще… — Рей перевела дух. — Сколько раз ты превращался в голубя до того, как мы встретились?

— Трижды, — ответил Бен. — И обычно я просто ждал, пока все закончится само собой. Это очень мешало, но я не видел другого выхода.

— Шлемазл, — пробормтала Рей вполголоса.

— А потом у меня началось токование, и дальше ты знаешь.

— И ты не думал о других способах решения проблемы?

— О каких? — Бен вопросительно уставился на нее.

— Обратиться к знающим людям. Вероятно знающим. Каким-нибудь магам.

— Чтобы мне судьбу предсказали? — Бен хмыкнул. — Спасибо, но у меня аллергия на дешевую эзотерику.

— У меня есть знакомая, — гнула свое Рей, — и мне кажется, что хотя бы ознакомиться с тем, как эти… одаренные рассматривают вопрос оборотничества, не помешало бы.

— Знакомая? — повторил Бен.

— Сестра одной из моих учениц, — честно ответила Рей. — Устраивает семинар.

Она потянулась за телефоном и показала Бену снимок объявления.

— Сколько ей лет? — спросил Бен.

— Лет двадцать, — ответила Рей. — Может, двадцать два, не знаю.

— Двадцать два, класс. Пять лет, как из Хогвартса выпустилась, очень опытная колдунья.

— У тебя есть другие предложения? — сердито спросила Рей.

— Да. Не обращаться к колдунье.

— Она не колдунья, она это… как она сказала… практик!

— Глюколовка в общем.

— Сам ты глюколов! — возмутилась Рей. — Я хотя бы пытаюсь что-то делать. Так и будешь в голубя превращаться до старости? Я вот не собираюсь с тобой постоянно трахаться, у меня своя жизнь есть!

— Я не собираюсь идти на этот тупой семинар! — отрезал Бен. — Слушать эту чушь про карму, поступки, очищение кристаллами. Это идиотизм, и это ничем мне не поможет.

— Да, действительно, — едко сказала Рей. — Тебе поможет только чужие мозги вставить, не иначе! Ведешь себя так, будто тебя все устраивает!

— Я отлично приспосабливаюсь, — ответил Бен. — Ко всему! Даже к голубиному проклятью!

— Нет, ты отлично игнорируешь очевидные вещи, — возразила Рей. — Впрочем, это твоя жизнь, не моя. Решено. На семинар мы не идем.

— Да!

— Да!

Бен резко встал из-за стола, так, что ножки стула пронзительно скрипнули, и направился к шкафу, на ходу стягивая с себя футболку.

— Пожалуй, стоит еще поработать! — буркнул он. — Всего хорошего!

— Обдумай это, пока руки будут заняты! — бросила Рей ему вслед. — Пейдж так и сказала: нужно обдумать свое поведение и понять, что привело к таким обстоятельствам.

Бен не ответил, а уходя — хлопнул дверью.

***

Снапу исполнялось сорок лет, круглая дата, и он собирался, под такое дело, кутить целую ночь, как в молодые годы, и звал Рей. Помимо нее должна была быть еще куча народа — кто-то из школы, с кем-то Снап учился, и Рей показалось, что это неплохая идея, чтобы развеяться и, возможно, найти себе еще кого-то, кроме домогающегося до нее по полнолуниям Бена Соло. Они не общались с ним уже больше двух дней. С учетом того, что пересекались они только по утрам и вечерам, это было несложно. Рей хранила оскорбленное молчание: она же пыталась помочь, в конце концов! Бен просто хранил молчание, а гадать, что он там про себя думал, Рей не собиралась. На третий день, когда Рей, изрядно устав после работы (учёт, будь он неладен!), вошла в квартиру, мечтая о том, как переоденется и развалится на своем матрасе с чашкой какао и пледиком, Бен внезапно явил себя.

— Привет, — сказал он, выплывая из плохо освещенной части студии.

— О, — сказала Рей. — Привет.

Она обошла Бена и направилась к себе. Бен вздохнул и пошел следом за ней.

Рей резко остановилась и обернулась.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Я вел себя… неподобающе, — сказал Бен невыносимо чопорным тоном. — Мне следовало, как минимум, рассмотреть твое предложение, а не отметать его сразу.

— Да, — согласилась Рей.

Несмотря на то, что извинения выглядели немного натянуто, ей было приятно, что Бен извиняется перед ней.

— И в качестве извинений я хочу пригласить тебя с собой на «Превосходство».

— Куда? — спросила Рей, подняв бровь.

Бен вздохнул.

— Это галерея современного искусства, одна из площадок международного Корусантского биеннале.

Посмотрев в совершенно пустое лицо Рей, выражение которого не менялось уже минуту, он снова вздохнул и добавил:

— Художественная тусовка.

— А, — Рей кивнула. — Нет, спасибо. Извинения приняты, я не пойду. У меня на выходных намечается пьянка, и я коплю силы.

— Жаль, — сказал Бен. — Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты хотя бы бегло познакомилась с настоящим искусством, раз уж ты игнорируешь возможность посмотреть на художника за работой.

— Я на этого художника смотрю регулярно, еще и работы мне не хватало, — ответила Рей. — Веселись. Позови Базин. Расскажи ей, что ты голубь.

Бен покачал головой и отстал от нее.

Он спустился вниз по лестнице, а Рей растянулась на матрасе, листая ленту в инстаграме. Биби как раз выложила фотографии с открытия выставки в каком-то музее. А аккаунт Рей давно пылью порос, так давно она туда ничего не постила, даже селфи! Неплохо бы разбавить эту пустоту чем-нибудь таким же интеллектуальным, как открытие выставки в музее. Почему не воспользоваться возможностями, как говорил Бен, не оторваться? Посмотрит на настоящих художников и настоящее искусство, сравнит, в конце концов, с этими голубиными артами…

— Знаешь, я передумала, — сказала Рей, спускаясь вниз и обращаясь к Бену. Он, похоже, не сильно торопился на эту выставку. — Я пойду с тобой.

— Отлично, — сказал Бен. — Начало в восемь. Можешь понемногу собираться.

— Но уже без двадцати восемь!

— Только идиоты приходят к открытию.

Рей скептически посмотрела на него, но Бен проигнорировал ее взгляд.

— Ты в этом разбираешься, не я, — вздохнув, сказала она.

Одной из причин, по которой Бен не торопился, было то, что галерея оказалась буквально в двадцати минутах езды. Это было просторное помещение на последнем этаже старого кирпичного здания. Часть стен была снесена, оставлены только несущие, а сами стены были выкрашены в белый цвет. Освещалось это все мягким светом потолочных светильников и подсветкой возле экспонатов. К моменту, когда они приехали туда, большая часть вступительных речей была окончена, и гости потихоньку разбредались: кто-то осматривал экспонаты, кто-то устремился прямиком к столу с халявным вином и закусками. Рей планировала все-таки послушать, что могут сказать, а уже потом обратить свое внимание на то, что тут выставлялось. Но ее внимание привлекло более яркое зрелище.

Сначала Рей заметила золотой блеск, а потом уже рассмотрела высокого немолодого человека — скорее уже старика — в золотом костюме. Не из натурального золота, разумеется, но блестящего, как желтый диско-шар. Остальные присутствующие, одетые куда как более казуально, реагировали на такое великолепие совершенно спокойно, и Рей тоже попыталась. Бен был занят, выглядывая знакомых и периодически здороваясь с кем-то, так что Рей решила ознакомиться с современным искусством, но ее взгляд постоянно возвращался к высокой золотой фигуре.

— У него костюм расшит пайетками? — спросила Рей, коснувшись плеча Бена, привлекая его внимание и кивая на старика. — Золотыми пайетками. Сколько же их надо…

— У него своеобразный вкус в одежде, — ровно ответил Бен, — но в основном он одевается совершенно нормально. Не пялься на него, пожалуйста, это мой почти-тесть.

— Это отец Базин? — Рей снова уставилась на старика. — Ей повезло, что она пошла в мать.

Заметив Бена, старик направился к нему, кривя в улыбке сухие губы.

— Бен, мой мальчик, — сказал он. — Ты опоздал.

— Я прошу прощения, — ответил Бен. — Моя подруга пришла с работы поздно, я задержался, дожидаясь ее.

Он соврал, не моргнув глазом. Рей уже хотела возмутиться такому наглому искажению фактов, но Бен фамильярно обнял ее за плечи и предложил:

— Не осмотришься пока, Рей?

— Да, конечно, — процедила Рей.

Она выпуталась из-под его руки и, круто развернувшись, направилась к первому попавшемуся экспонату: статуе человека, который вроде как сидел на стуле, а если посмотреть сбоку — сам был стулом.

Как можно быть таким мудаком? Сам пригласил, сам опоздал и еще за ее счет оправдался! Может, для того и пригласил? Ну какой же мудак!

Подумав, Рей сменила направление и двинулась прямо к столу с закусками. Халявное вино было бы очень кстати.

Возле халявного вина царило некоторое столпотворение. Протиснувшись к столу, чтобы взять оттуда пластиковый фужер, Рей случайно выбрала именно тот, на который уже кто-то нацелился и столкнулась с этим человеком пальцами. А подняв взгляд признала в нем Митаку.

— О, — сказал Митака. — Кажется, это судьба.

Он подхватил фужер и протянул его Рей.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей, искренне надеясь, что ее голос звучит не очень злобно.

Митака взял фужер и себе и без лишних слов подхватил Рей за локоть и вывел из столпотворения.

— Значит ты решила быть поближе к искусству? — поинтересовался он.

— Ага, — ответила Рей. — Расширяю кругозор.

Вино оказалось полусухим и довольно неплохим на вкус Рей.

— Похвально, — заметил Митака. — Тебе обязательно нужно посетить фотовыставку в Верхнем Хосниане.

— Что-то интересное? — полюбопытствовала Рей.

Митака ухмыльнулся.

— Не хотелось бы хвастаться, но наша скромная компания буквально взорвала там все своими работами.

— Ваша компания — это… — начала Рей.

— Я, Фазма, Бен. Другие ребята, — перечислил Митака. — У нас, так скажем, кружок по интересам под протекцией мистера Сноука.

— Галериста? — уточнила Рей. — Отца Базин?

— Да, — ответил Митака. — Он поддерживает талантливых людей. Может направить их энергию в нужное русло. Именно он посоветовал мне заняться репортажной съёмкой и оказался прав. Это действительно мое.

— А Бену он что советует? — поинтересовалась Рей, пригубив ещё вина. Фужер был крошечным, и растягивать его содержимое надолго не получалось.

— О, — Митака хмыкнул. — Бен его любимчик. Хвалит его за самобытность. Раньше он был больше по классической живописи, еще пытался в диджитал, ну, ты знаешь, — Митака фыркнул. — Быстрое искусство.

— В смысле? — спросила Рей.

— Быстро создаётся, быстро забывается, — ответил Митака. — Утилитарное. Мистер Сноук решительно против того, чтобы вообще называть это искусством.

— О, — сказала Рей. — А мне нравится…

— Попса тоже много кому нравится, — ответил Митака. — Однако классика — это Шопен, а не Лана Дель Рей.

— Что плохого в Лане Дель Рей, у нее отличные песни, — возмутилась Рей. — Тебе не кажется, что сравнивать ее с Шопеном некорректно?

— Да, — согласился Митака. — Но не думаю, что ее песни будут изучать в музыкальных школах. Есть вещи на века, есть на десятилетия, а есть однодневки. Диджитал — это однодневка.

— А фотография? — спросила Рей. — Не однодневка? Учитывая, что камера сейчас есть у каждого.

Митака рассмеялся.

— Не надо равнять среднего пользователя Инстаграма и настоящего фотографа, — сказал он. — Фотография — не менее сложное искусство. Поймать момент, передать его, иногда у тебя есть только секунды… Ты когда-нибудь тратила часы на то, чтобы поймать необходимый кадр? — в этом вопросе прозвучало неприкрытое снисхождение, возмутившее Рей до глубины души. — И я не про твой крохотный айфон, а про нормальный фотоаппарат.

Дело было в том, что приемные родители Рей привыкли нагружать ее разнообразными занятиями, кружками и секциями. Далеко не все пошло ей впрок, но за что Рей была им благодарна — так за кружок фотографии. Она увлекалась этим довольно серьезно, фотографировала для школьной газеты, а потом — для факультетской первые два курса. Рей и проявкой занималась в том числе, в общем, была знакома с фотографией несколько лучше, чем Митака себе представлял.

Но высказать ей все, что она думает ей помешал Бен. Он возник перед ними, поздоровался и тут же завел какой-то разговор, оттеснив Рей в сторону.

Похоже, что Сноук просто коллекционировал мудаков. Митака — чванливый мудак, Бен — мудак попроще…

«Голубиный подвид», — подумала Рей и фыркнула. Вино явно дало ей в голову. Надо бы добавить.

«Осталось выяснить, — подумала Рей, направляясь к столу с напитками — ассортимент там изрядно поредел, но еще оставалось чем промочить горло, — степень мудаковатости Фазмы и все станет ясно…»

От этой мысли она развеселилась еще больше. Взяв себе очередной фужер и побродив немного среди экспонатов, Рей увидела Бена и направилась к нему. В конце концов, он ее сюда привел, вот пускай и развлекает. Расширяет, так сказать, ее кругозоры…

— А твои работы тут есть? — спросила Рей, подойдя к Бену, но он не ответил. — Эй, Бен… Бен! — позвала она, но Бен, кажется ее не слышал.

Он стоял, замерев, задумчиво глядя куда-то, полностью погруженный в себя, и Рей пришлось тряхнуть его за плечо, чтобы он соизволил посмотреть на нее.

— Ты не под какой-нибудь наркотой? — подозрительно спросила Рей, а потом внимательно посмотрела на свой фужер. Слышала она где-то байки, что на таких тусовках в вино подмешивают кислоту… Чего-чего, а вот оказаться в наркотическом трипе ей не хотелось. На работу же завтра!

— Я не принимаю ничего! — возмутился Бен, мигом сбросив странное оцепенение.

— Все художники на чем-то сидят!

— А я нет!

— Может поэтому у тебя ничего не выходит… — Рей осеклась. — Я имела в виду, — пробубнила она, — что ты встречаешься с Базин из-за места в галерее и…

— Я отлично понял, — сухо ответил Бен. — Ценю твою прямоту.

Не дав Рей больше ничего сказать, он развернулся и ушел, исчезнув среди людей.

Рей постояла немного, выглядывая его и надеясь извиниться, а потом махнула на это рукой. Вино ей в горло не лезло, и на искусство смотреть расхотелось, поэтому Рей тихо покинула галерею, спустилась вниз и побрела в сторону дома, поглядывая для ориентации на Гугл карты.

Но кое-что не складывалось. Рей пришла к этой мысли, когда прошла примерно половину пути до дома. Бен утверждал, что встречается с Базин ради места в галерее. Митака сказал, что Сноук ценит Бена. Вряд ли стал зажимать местечко для своего любимца. Значит либо кто-то врет, либо Митака чего-то недопонял. Учитывая поведение Бена, Рей склонялась к первому варианту, и собиралась все выяснить, когда проклятущий голубь вернется домой.

***

Проклятущий голубь не явился ни ночью, ни под утро. Утром Рей оттягивала время ухода настолько, насколько возможно, но, когда она наконец ушла, Бен так и не появился. На работе Рей грызло беспокойство, она подумывала, не позвонить ли ему и на всякий случай просмотрела новости: не находили ли где-нибудь труп, отдаленно похожий на Бена Соло. Трупов не было (или в новостях о них не писали), а Бен, в итоге, оказался жив и здоров.

Он явился поздно вечером, когда Рей устроилась перед телевизором, решив воспользоваться отсутствием хозяина квартиры и посмотреть что-нибудь такое, что могло его не устроить, на большом экране.

Бен ввалился в квартиру, шаркая ногами, громко уронил ключи в чашку-ключницу, стоявшую на тумбочке у входа, и направился в ванную, на ходу стягивая с себя одежду. Запах перегара, идущий от него, был настолько сильным, что Рей ощутила его с середины комнаты.

— Офигеть, — тихо сказала Рей.

Бен исчез в ванной, и Рей торопливо выключила телек. Когда Бен вышел из ванной в одном только полотенце, то пошел к шкафу, где принялся переодеваться, не обращая на Рей никакого внимания.

— Я уж думала, что ты до следующего полнолуния не явишься, — заметила Рей. — С другой стороны, тогда была бы надежда, что ты переключишься на кого-нибудь другого…

— Я загулял, — известил ее Бен.

Одевшись, он добрел до гнезда, перевалился через край, как мешок, и завозился внутри, устраиваясь среди подушек и одеял. Это было странно. Хотя бы потому, что обычно он предпочитал спать как нормальный человек, даже будучи не слишком трезвым.

— Я подозревала что-то подобное, — сухо заметила Рей. — Ты хоть сообщения оставляй, а то я уже копов ждала с расспросами — кто я, что тут делаю и все такое…

Ответа не последовало. Подождав немного, Рей приблизилась к гнезду и заглянула через край. По очертаниям под одеялом она смогла сообразить, где именно свернулся Бен.

— Все в порядке? — осторожно спросила Рей.

— Ага, — донеслось из-под одеяла.

— Слушай, — Рей вздохнула, — мне жаль, что я ляпнула это, насчет наркотиков, твоих отношений с Базин и, э-э-э, твоего таланта. Я правда в этом не разбираюсь, так что мои слова вообще можно пропускать мимо ушей. Несомненно, талант у тебя есть, иначе этот мужик бы тебя не нахваливал.

— Он нахваливает меня только перед остальными, — Бен тяжело вздохнул под одеялом. — Наедине он далеко не всегда такой ласковый.

«Ага, — подумала Рей. — С кое-чем разобрались».

— И ты думаешь, что он действительно не дал бы тебе места в галерее, не встречайся ты с Базин? — спросила она.

— Я уже не знаю, что я думаю, — ответил Бен.

— А ты не хочешь знать, что думаю я?

— Не очень.

— Я думаю, что это очень нечестно — трахаться с кем-то на стороне, пока у тебя есть девушка.

— Я же сказал, — в голосе Бена послышалось раздражение, — у нас свободные отношения.

— Типа, — вставила Рей.

— Неважно. Отстань от меня, я просто хочу полежать в тишине и покое.

— Ладно, — Рей подняла руки в защитном жесте — правда, Бен этого не видел. — Я просто высказала свое мнение.

— Ты всегда очень вовремя это делаешь, — донеслось из-под одеяла.

— Прости, ты не указал в своем расписании время, когда я могу это делать.

Бен раздраженным резким жестом откинул одеяло и посмотрел на Рей. Под глазами у него были синяки, а белки глаз помутнели.

— Сейчас явно не оно! — сказал он. — Но, раз уж начала, давай! О чем еще тебе хочется побеседовать?

— О том же, о чем и обычно, но, раз ты не в настроении, давай не будем, — успокаивающе сказала Рей. — Тебе нужно выспаться, а мне… составить список.

— Претензий?!

— Это не претензии, — ответила Рей, чувствуя, что тоже начинает злиться. — Это вопросы, которые возникнут у любого разумного человека, попади он в такую ситуацию.

— Раз уж мы начали эту беседу, — едко сказал Бен, — так задай их.

Он сел и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Рей.

— Я задавала их тебе уже не раз. Почему ты ничего не расскажешь своей девушке, почему ты ничего не пытаешься сделать со своим проклятием?

— А я тебе уже на них отвечал!

— Не повышай на меня голос! — возмутилась Рей. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь!

— Называя меня бездарностью.

— Я не… Что ты… Причем тут твои таланты — или их отсутствие?! — выпалила Рей.

— Я — спать! — с достоинством сообщил Бен, улегся обратно в гнездо и свернулся там калачиком.

Глядя на его недовольную спину (Всевышний знает, как спина может быть недовольной, но Рей готова была мамой поклясться, что так и было), Рей поймала себя на мысли, что хочет знать, что творится в голове этого представителя рода пернатых и почему он поступает так, как поступает.

«От безделья мается», — вроде бы сказала она себе, но интуиция подсказывала ей, что одним бездельем и сытым существованием под крылом (тьфу ты, какие-то птичьи сравнения!) мамы ситуация не исчерпывается.

«Ну и ладно, — подумала Рей в неожиданном приливе раздражения. — Хочет, чтобы все шло, как идет? Пускай! Только вот пусть не жалуется, когда его подушка для потрахушек отчалит в светлое будущее, а он останется со своей сворой высокохудождественных пираний!»

То, что ее потянуло на такие цветистые мысленные обороты было плохим знаком — Рей серьезно обиделась. Что, в свою очередь, было знаком еще более худшим, и поэтому Рей волевым решением изгнала все мысли о Бене Соло из своей головы и отправилась к себе. У нее впереди были насыщенные выходные, об этом и нужно было думать.

***

— Бо! — рявкнул Снап. — Бо, етить тебя… прости, Рей! Бо, иди сюда!

Обняв Рей за плечи, он замахал рукой вошедшему в бар парню, и тот направился к ним, проталкиваясь сквозь шумную толпу. Кто же знал, что день рождения Снапа придется на футбольный матч, и паб заполнят болельщики, неистово ревущие каждый раз, когда их команда пропускает или забивает гол. Бо был голубоглазым и светловолосым, а, добравшись до них, обнялся со Снапом, потом улыбнулся Рей и протянул ей руку:

— Бомонт Кин.

— Рей Ниима, — представилась Рей, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Простите, ребята, — Снап хлопнул их по плечу каждого и протиснулся куда-то к выходу, завидев очередную порцию своих друзей. — Хватайте что-нибудь и найдите себе место. А я подумаю, может нам стоит переместиться куда-то еще.

— Да, праздновать в пабе оказалось не лучшей затеей, — прокомментировал Бомонт. — Не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что за нашим столом окажутся несколько лишних человек.

— Так даже веселее, — фыркнула Рей. — Присядем? Или?..

— Присядем, — сказал Бомонт. — И, кстати, можешь звать меня Бо.

— Как Лицо Бо? — спросила Рей, а потом добавила:

— Это из…

— Доктора Кто, — закончил Бо. — Я могу навскидку назвать еще несколько известных тайтлов, где есть персонаж по имени Бо.

— Начинай, — предложила Рей. — Люблю узнавать новое, если это какая-нибудь ерунда, а не полезные вещи.

Они уселись за стол, подвинувшись в самый угол, чтобы не мешать прибывающим гостям. На столе уже стояла батарея бутылок, тарелки с закусками, а несколько пришедших раньше гостей организовывали какую-то карточную игру — но их было плохо слышно за шумом болельщиков.

Рей исподтишка рассматривала Бомонта. У него была приятная внешность, но было в нем что-то мальчишеское — наверное, потому он и отпустил бороду, чтобы выглядеть старше. Бомонт был примерно одного роста с Рей, но ее это не смущало. Когда твой рост пересекает отметку в сто семьдесят сантиметров, ты уже гораздо меньше внимания обращаешь на то, чтобы твой кавалер обязательно был выше тебя. Жаль только, что не все кавалеры приходили к этому пониманию — Рей как-то встречалась с одним, который был категорически против того, чтобы она носила обувь на каблуках, ведь в таком случае она становилась выше него аж на целых пять сантиметров!

— Где вы познакомились со Снапом? — спросила Рей.

— Случилось работать вместе, — ответил Бо.

— То же самое, — фыркнула Рей. — Я работала в школе… аж целых два месяца.

— Рекорд, — Бо улыбнулся, — я бы и недели не продержался.

— А кем ты работаешь? — спросила Рей.

— Я преподаю в университете. Это гораздо лучше, чем школа, — ответил Бомонт. — История эзотерики.

— Впервые слышу, — призналась Рей.

— Почти как история религий, только мой курс больше посвящен всему тому, что большинство религий призывало уничтожать или, как минимум, недолюбливало: ведовство, оккультизм, мистические учения. Их происхождение, история, то, как информация о них преломлялась в общественном сознании… На самом деле там гораздо больше от истории религии, чем можно подумать по названию. — Бомонт наклонился к Рей и заговорщицким шепотом добавил: — Это было сделано специально. Больше вероятности, что на курс запишутся из интереса к магии и всякому оккультному.

— Ух, в последнее время на меня всякое оккультное сыпется прямо из рога изобилия, — поделилась Рей.

— Возможно, ты сама к этому тянешься? — предположил Бо. — Неосознанно.

— Все может быть, — Рей вздохнула.

Ее телефон завибрировал. Достав его, Рей увидела, что это сообщение от Бена, но читать его не хотелось. По ее прикидкам до полнолуния было еще полно времени — вот пусть и завалит фонтан своего красноречия до этого момента, Рей не собирается его читать или слушать.

Тем не менее, сообщение Бена настроило ее на определенный лад, и Рей спросила:

— Слушай, Бо, а что ваша история говорит о вере в оборотничество?

***

Они с Бомонтом договорились встретиться как-нибудь через недельку — поговорить об эзотерике и всяком прочем. Рей специально проверила лунный календарь, чтобы их не-свидание не выпало на день, в который она должна была обслуживать нужды одного голубя-мудака.

Что касается голубя-мудака, он ощущал растущую луну всем своим нутром и беспокоился. На стены не бросался и ногти не грыз, но Рей замечала, что вместо того, чтобы пропадать в мастерской, он вылизывает студию дочиста, купил новые диванные подушки и вообще тянется к уюту.

— Гнездуешься? — поинтересовалась Рей, заметив, как Бен в очередной раз укладывает новые подушки в гнездо, критически осматривая получившийся результат.

— Уборка успокаивает и помогает разобраться в мыслях, — ответил Бен. — Слишком много всего должно случиться, а тут еще это полнолуние…

— Да, — Рей покивала головой, а потом спохватилась: — А что должно случиться?

— Да так, — расплывчато ответил Бен. — У нас кое-какие мероприятия, связанные с биеннале, и Сноук пригласил меня к себе в гости…

— Удачи, — сказала Рей. — С мероприятиями, со Сноуком, с поездкой в гости…

— Спасибо, — отстраненно откликнулся Бен. — Я надеюсь, что на полнолуние у нас все в силе? Оно с самого утра начнется, поэтому тебе лучше отпроситься на первую часть дня на работе.

— Я взяла отгул на весь день, — ответила Рей. — Если я тебе не помешаю, конечно.

— Нет, нет, что ты, — искренне откликнулся Бен. — Я даже рад. Мы… э… — он нервно провел рукой по волосам. — Неважно. Как день рождения?

— Отлично. — Рей подумала, стоит ли рассказывать ему про Кина, и решила, что не нужно. Ни специализация Кина, ни его несомненный интерес к Рей Бена бы не обрадовали, что бы он там ни затирал про свои свободные отношения. Рей чувствовала в нем собственническую душу.

— Тебе повезло, что ты не девушка, — заметила Рей, подходя к гнезду и рассматривая его.

— В смысле? — не понял Бен.

— Был бы ты девушкой, превращался бы в голубицу… кто знает, может тебе бы и яйца пришлось нести.

Бен задумался, глядя в пустоту, а потом потряс головой.

— Хрень какая-то.

— Лучше не скажешь, — хмыкнула Рей. — Я про всю ситуацию в целом.

— Не начинай.

— Не начинаю… Я просто…

— Высказываешь мнение, я помню, — Бен вздохнул. — Нововведение в правилах совместного проживания! Теперь для высказывания мнений, претензий и прочих предложений у нас есть специальное время.

— Да ты что? — удивилась Рей.

— Раз в неделю, вечером мы садимся за этот стол, — Бен указал на стол театральным жестом, — гасим свет и зажигаем свечу. Пока она горит, можешь высказывать все, что хочешь. Или подать письменный список. Я прочту. А я, в свою очередь, тоже могу высказывать все, что хочу.

— Ладно, — удивленно сказала Рей. — Идет. Хорошая идея, мне нравится. А можно сделать это два раза в неделю?

— Попробуем, посмотрим как пойдет, — сказал Бен серьезно.

Полнолуние подкралось незаметно: в преддверии Хэллоуина поток покупателей в магазине увеличился, а еще нужно было тематически украсить все, и Рей со сменщицей трудились, не покладая рук. Если бы не «напоминалка» в телефоне, Рей бы точно забыла, что полнолуние завтра, и на него у нее взят отгул. Хитрец Лор Сан Текка тоже как будто «забыл» об этом, и когда Рей напомнила ему, что завтра не выйдет, заохал.

— Самый разгар, а ты отлыниваешь, — сказал он, правда без особого осуждения в голосе. — Люди готовятся к темной половине года, стремятся защитить себя от тьмы… Кто им поможет, если не ты?

— Пусть запасутся свечами, раз боятся темноты, — Рей фыркнула. — Не думала, что вы в это верите.

— Не могу сказать, что верю, но, чем дольше работаешь с такими вещами, тем больше обращаешь внимание на… разное, — заметил Текка. — Впрочем, тебе любой терапевт скажет, что зимой и самочувствие хуже, и витаминов требуется больше. Никакой магии, просто мало солнца.

— Значит и свечи не помогут, — постановила Рей.

— Отчего же. Самовнушение — великая вещь, — Текка усмехнулся. — Беги уж, раз собралась. Помни, День всех святых — весь твой.

Конечно Рей помнила. Никаких костюмированных вечеринок и тематического мэйка для инстаграма… Впрочем, тематический макияж на работе не возбраняется, даже поощряется, главное не нарваться на тех «адептов», что свысока относятся к развлечениям простых смертных и не постесняются высказать свое офигительно ценное и важное…

Бен был дома. Подготовка к полнолунию закончилась, и теперь он сидел на диване, черкая что-то в скетчбуке. Но, когда Рей зашла, громко поздоровавшись, тут же убрал его и встал с дивана. Он слонялся по студии с мрачным выражением лица, пока Рей ходила туда-сюда, и, когда Рей села ужинать, уселся напротив.

— Сегодня что, наш «свечной» вечер? — уточнила Рей.

— Нет, — Бен покачал головой.

— Ты хочешь поговорить? — Рей прищурилась. — Я угадала? О чем-то… важном. Боже, да я, кажется, и сама становлюсь колдуньей от работы в этом магазине!

Бена ее шутка не развеселила.

— Я хочу предупредить тебя, — Бен вздохнул, — возможно во время превращения мне понадобится уединиться. Никогда не думал о том, как это выглядит со стороны, так что я пойму, если ты захочешь с утра посидеть в своей комнате.

— Да нет, — ответила Рей. — Не переживай, меня ничего не напугает. Или… — до нее дошло, — ты не хочешь, чтобы я видела тебя в таком состоянии?

— Нет, — у Бена был такой вид, словно его кто-то как следует пнул, но он пытался сохранить лицо. — Просто я пытаюсь представить это со стороны, как начинают лезть перья и… мне кажется, это должно быть отвратительно, как спецэффекты в старых фильмах типа «Мухи» или «Нечто».

— Раз ты так говоришь, могу и посидеть у себя. Никогда не любила «Нечто», — согласилась Рей, про себя подумав, что для человека, который фактически напал на нее в парке, тряся своим мужским достоинством, Бен слишком беспокоится о том, какое впечатление может произвести. Хотя это было действительно интересно. Как руки превращаются в крылья? Ладно перья вырастают… А хвост?

Рей даже было немножко обидно, что она этого не увидит, но тонкая душевная организация Бена Соло могла пострадать. Поэтому Рей решила, что в следующий раз уломает его на видеозапись. Чтобы он сам посмотрел, например. Неужели он никогда не пытался подойти к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть, как оно все происходит?

На следующий день Рей встала рано. Полнолуние должно было начаться около восьми утра, и она надеялась успеть позавтракать перед тем, как Бен затащит ее в гнездо с развратными целями. Но ее планам не суждено было сбыться.

Рей услышала стон.

Она замерла, прислушиваясь, но внизу все было тихо. Скорее всего Бен спал — он был не из жаворонков, и скорее всего намеревался проспать до самого превращения, и…

Стон прозвучал снова, и Рей выпуталась из одеяла и бросилась вниз. Это явно был стон боли, а не те невнятные звуки, которые люди издают во сне. Рей спустилась по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступени и остановилась, оглядываясь. В студии было сумеречно, кровать — разворошена. Бена не было видно.

— Бен? — спросила Рей.

Раздался шорох, и Рей пошла на него, чувствуя щекотку страха в солнечном сплетении. Она прекрасно знала, что увидит человека-голубя, которого видела уже не раз, но воображение рисовало ей жуткие картины — как в «Мухе» или «Нечто».

Снова раздался стон, и Рей против воли замедлила шаг, но потом снова пошла вперед. Она увидела Бена — темный ком перьев, влажно поблескивающий в слабом свете от ламп в кухонном уголке.

— Бен? — повторила Рей, и ком пошевелился.

Бен медленно распрямился, тихо замычав от боли. Рей догадалась, что ему хочется застонать в полный голос и закусила губу. Бен был покрыт потом, волосы были мокрыми, будто он искупался. Перья склеились и потемнели, а на полу остались склизкие следы.

Рей осознала вдруг, что никогда по-настоящему не задумывалась о превращении. Оно просто было, и единственной ее проблемой было вернуть Бена Соло обратно в человеческий облик. А теперь она видела, как это происходит. И что происходит оно не безболезненно.

Рей осторожно приблизилась к лежащему на полу Бену, опустилась на колени и спросила:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — ответил Бен откуда-то из-под перьев.

— Это не прозвучало так, будто ты в порядке

— Это терпимо. И скоро пройдет. Как суставная боль, только… Очень сильная суставная боль, — Бен вздохнул. — Но если ты принесешь обезболивающее, все станет ещё лучше. И гораздо быстрее. Самому мне его достать обычно тяжело.

Рей тут же метнулась на кухню, к аптечке, откуда выудила упаковку тайленола и налила воды в стакан. Выдавив на ладонь две таблетки, она вернулась к Бену. Он уже принял сидячее положение и выглядел нормально, хоть и немного бледным. Рей поднесла ему таблетки на раскрытой ладони чувствуя себя… Ну, это было странно, кормить кого-то с ладони, но сейчас ее больше беспокоило самочувствие Бена, чем-то, как это выглядит со стороны. А когда Бен подобрал таблетки с ее ладони губами, она дала ему запить их водой.

Отставив стакан в сторону, Рей сочувственно погладила Бена по волосам.

— Поэтому я и не хотел говорить Базин, — заметил вдруг Бен. — Она бы мне воды точно не принесла.

— Ты уверен, что у вас нормальные отношения?

— Нет. У нас с тобой, если на то пошло, тоже.

— Да, — согласилась Рей немного погодя.

Стоя на коленях, она притянула Бена к себе и обняла, ожидая пока подействует обезболивающее. Он тяжело оперся на нее и молчал.

— Почему ты в позапрошлый раз не разбудил меня, если все происходит так плохо? — спросила Рей

— Не хотел пугать. И я привык к этому… Я так думаю.

Бен поежился, встопорщив перья, встрепенулся, как самый настоящий голубь, и Рей снова погладила его по голове.

Она беспокоилась об этом непутевом голубе гораздо больше, чем следовало. И Рей это не нравилось.


End file.
